


Lights In The Snow

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian





	Lights In The Snow

In a snowy field, underneath an inky star filled sky, a blue police box stood solitary.

But if any stranger came along, they would be curious. Not for the fact that they didn’t exist anymore, but for the Christmas lights adorning it. Flashing in all different colours, twinkling away.

The owner of this Police Box for many years had no reason to celebrate Christmas. Not until now.

He rested comfortably inside by the fire he had lit, with his wife by his side and his new born son in his arms.

A Santa hat was perched upon his head, and a fake Santa beard covered most of his face.

His wife nudged him in the side, and gave him a tongue in cheek smile.

“Like what you see?” he asked, giving her a goofy grin. She nodded.

“I saw Mummy kissing Santa Claus” she sang, as they moved towards each other for a kiss.


End file.
